The Lost boys, My way
by The-Covenant-of-marauders
Summary: Charlotte owns a tattoo parlour in the famous murder capital of the world Santa Carla.  She knows all about the misterious disapearings that happen all the time.  She knows that its cause by Vampires!   Sorry for the sucky summery, no slash! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Info**

Name: Charlotte Clover

Nickname(s): Lotty or CC -

Age: 18

Description: Long Platnum blonde hair, Bright blue eyes,  
>Snakebite piercings, ears pierced 3 times on both ears,<br>5 tattoo's = 1 one her back, 1 on the back of her neck, 1 on each of her wrists, 1 on her her shoulder(front)  
>for tattoo pictures check my profile -<p>

Style: leather trousers and jacket, rock band t-shirts,  
>Black Biker boots, lots of bangles and eyeliner -<p>

Occupation: Tattoo Artist -

Favourite things to do: Draw, Tattoo people, Dance.

Chapter 1 will be up later on tonight hopefully (._.)


	2. Chapter 1 real

As the sun set in Santa Carla, Charlotte was locking up her tattoo parlour ready to experience the night life at Santa Carla.  
>She has lived there since she was 16 and 5 years later she couldn't bring her self to leave. each night was still as breathtaking as the first, all the bright lights, good music and all the rides. The one thing she couldn't stand though, or shall i say 2 people, the Frog brothers, oh how she hated them, everytime she would see them they were shouting about vampires, well she knew they were real and living in her little seaside town but how she knows is a story for a different time. The frog brothers were going to get themselves killed if they weren't carefull. She was passing by a mirror and stopped to fix herself, wearing black skin tight leather trousers, a tim capello tanktop and her leather jacket and biker boots. She flipped her head down then back up to give her hair the messy look, then continued on her way. She had heard that tim capello was doing a open concert so she followed the music till she came across a massive crowd infront of a stage.<p>

"well i guess this is it " she said to herself as she got a beer from the bar and lit up a smoke. " A Tim fan, i guess" said a voice behind her, as she turned she saw a dark haired guy in a leather jacket with no top on underneath. " Dwayne you know i am" she replied, he laughed "yeah i know i was trying to scare you" it was her turn to laugh "where are the others" she asked him, " on their way" he replied as he got his ow beer and took a swig.

Charlotte had known Dwayne and the others since she moved to Santa Carla, (she knows they're vamps) they had helped her when she needed it and she would do the same if the situation ever came. She finished her beer and asked the bartender for another, turning to dwayne she saw he had lit a smoke and was offering her one, she took it in silence as it was always a comfortable silence with dwayne.  
>She saw the other three boys enter the crowd looking for them, she whistled and shouted "oi dummies over here" they looked over and made they're way over with paul sticking his middle finger up in a rude gesture toward her while laughing. Marko came up to her and hugged her, " hey Lotty baby, how are you" he said. "well marko darling i am feeling awesome" she replied laughing. Paul picked her up and spun her around, then kissed her cheek," hellooo, my darling" he said. she laughed then turned to david and gave him a big hug "hey big bro"she said. "hello sis" he replied. "time to get drunk!" Paul shouted. She laughed and asked the bartender for 5 large vodkas and lots of shots.<p>

Hey guys sorry its so short im in a rush because i'm going on a 3 day trip and i've not packed (i forgot!) i'll update as soon as i'm back i promise. if you would like to add your own OC into the story PM me with the info:-

Name:  
>Age:<br>Description:  
>Style:<br>who would you want you're OC to fall for:

Talk to all you vamp fans soon ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! i'll be updating tomorrow using my little sisters laptop :D Just so you know this will be a Marko/oc Fic :)

Anna45656 = I've already got oc's for dwayne, paul and Marko so if you would like i can mach you're oc with david if not i'll add her in as a friend of the boys and you can choose if she's a vamp or not :) please let me know asap so i can fix up the story :D

Jessalina-Mari = I can match you're oc with Paul :D thanks for the review :D

Emzy2k11 = Hey you're O.C will be with Dwayne :D Thanks for the review

So if you have any questions before i upload just dm me All you're o.c's will work in my o.c's tattoo shop :D well i'm off cause my little sister is watching me type this

Bye :D


End file.
